The purpose of the current SNRP U54 program is to fortify emerging research programs in Neuroscience that advance the mission of NINDS. In the current application, this is done by dedicating funds to support three exploratory research projects (proposed in Element I) but also to Insure the success of faculty and students within the Neuroscience Institute in developing their individual research careers with the ultimate goal of achieving consistently funded, investigator-Initiated neuroscience research. Whenever possible, this will be accomplished by fulfilling an equally important goal of promoting diversity in the neuroscience workforce. Below, we outline our plan for supporting individual investigators and students to meet these goals. The MSM Neuroscience Institute currently consists of a good mix of senior and junior faculty. Currently, our senior faculty is composed of 7 full professors and 5 associate professors. Of these faculty, 7 have been recruited from other institutions at the associate professor level or higher, while 4 have been promoted within the institution after being recruited at the assistant professor level. This healthy mix gives enables us to have a wide variety of experiences on the hardships of progressing through an academic research career, as well as the unique problems associated with faculty development within our own Institution. This diversity in experience, along with the fad that we all work< together In an open environment where we can be critical of the work of each other, is a de facto learning community which provides an excellent environment for mentorship. Having recently promoted two assistant professors to the associate professor level, our junior faculty currently consists of two principal investigators at the assistant professor level, one research assistant professor and 2 instructors, who also engage a majority of their time in neuroscience research. The leadership of MSM has enthusiastically supported recruitment of principal investigators having recruited 11 individuals since 2005. These numbers indicate that the Neuroscience Institute has an excellent track record in both recruitment and faculty retention; however, below we will also outline our future plan for further recruitment and retention.